1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of strap tensioning devices of rigid construction and capable of imparting considerable tensional forces.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many devices in the prior art are available for strap tensioning, such as those used in securing mobile homes and their pads to the ground. Certain of these devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,763 and 3,856,265, provide for an elongated rotatable member around which the strap is wound. The rotatable member is provided with holding surfaces which are engageable with corresponding holding surfaces in a rigid fixed plate or wall. The rotatable member is turned, applying tensional force to the strap, and then, the member is moved longitudinally, or axially, until the holding surfaces on the member and the rigid plate come into engagement to hold the member against unwinding rotation. In these devices it is necessary to first manually disengage the holding surfaces, apply rotative tensioning forces to the rotatable member, and then manually reengage the holding surfaces. Other devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,467,860 and 1,736,848, use a simple ratcheting member around which a strap or wire is wound but since the ratchet holding force is a spring-urged pawl acting against ratchet teeth, relatively small tensional forces can be applied to the strap or wire.